


can't let go now [world up in flames]

by falling_winter_rose



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Burning down, Crown, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murderers, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: our love is up in flames but hey, i've got my fractured glass crown / abby and porter, two murderers who thought they were in love





	can't let go now [world up in flames]

_i_

_cannot_

_love you_

_i cannot_

_hate you_

_i must not_

_love you_

_why do i keep_

_loving you_

_//_

_pull him close, darling_

_kiss him_

_and hear his feather-soft_

_voice in your ear_

_won’t change that_

_you love me_

_won’t change that_

_you hate me_

_won’t change that_

_you are mine,_

_baby_

_//_

_can someone show me_

_how to turn back the clock?_

_thought you were the one_

_thought he was the one_

_just make up your mind_

_i don’t want to fight_

_with you_

_//_

_my hands trail down your back_

_they awaken something_

_in your eyes_

_that he can never make_

_i am the only one that can create_

_the flame inside of you_

_is ignited by my touch_

_//_

_get away from me_

_you monster_

_you killer_

_your whispers in your ear_

_charming me with your touch_

_murderer_

_//_

_i’ve got you in my claws,_

_baby girl_

_don’t try to turn away from me_

_don’t try to do what i made you do_

_to little baby justin_

_your first little playtoy_

_//_

_drink down that cup_

_oh yeah, bottoms up_

_forget what you did_

_forget what i did_

_try not to cry_

_through your mask of lies_

_//_

_what have i done_

_what have you done_

_what have we done_

_we are murderers_

_conspirators_

_can’t believe we_

_talked ourselves into this_

_lie_

_//_

_i can’t_

_trust you_

_i can’t_

_love you_

_what’s wrong with me_

_i thought i wanted you_

_//_

_we’re up in flames_

_we’ve killed him_

_little clarkson_

_and his little hopes_

_but i don’t care_

_i’ve got you_

_i’ve got me_

_the world is up in flames_

_and i’ve got my crown_

_//_

_don’t shed a single tear_

_keep your head held up,_

_dear_

_oh my my my_

_can’t let go now,_

_can you?_

_[x]_

**_~syl_ **


End file.
